maters_drunk_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the City!
'''Into the City! '''is the 16th episode in Season 2 and the 42nd overall. Plot Mater, Maisy, and Lightning Visit another Countries City, They talk to the camera but are interrupted by "a Little kids football team" and McQueen Finds a Spring Water Label. The Gang then find some seagulls but think they are citizens. Maisy tries to talk to one but it flies off which angers him. The Gang goes to Mcdonald's but goes to a window thinking it's the door and can't find the door handle and think it's closed. because they think they remove the door handle at the end of the day and have to 'repair' the food. The three find phones and Maisy and McQueen want to do prank calls but they leave. The Gang then go to EB games and find POP Figures, Displays of Nintendo Devices, FNAF merchandise, "Roblox Toys" and argue who a Silver Hedgehog is. The gang go-to another store and find BTTF and Star Wars Statues, Maisy then looks at bad "Anime" Products. The Three head off and go on a Tram, The Tram Shakes violently which makes them think it's an earthquake. Mater Goes too the Movies by himself and they agree to meet up at a certain point. Maisy and Lightning are left by themselves and sneak into a Museum, They see the device and argue if it's a Canon or a Gun. The Two find a replica of the Mad Max Interceptor Car from 2009. They then find a Screen showcasing different TV shows & Movies, They look at Bananas in Pyjamas and the Wiggles but are upset that Cars and Brum Aren't on it. The Two then find a table of clay figures and ask each other what they think it is, The table starts to move while lights flash and music plays and the figures move. Maisy & McQueen find a "Delayed Mirror". The Two then find a couple of TVs and are shocked when they see the aboriginal people and all the animals. They get distracted and look at the original Playschool toys. They Find a TV showing the moon and hear Star Wars noises and wonder what Star Wars movie it is until they realize the sound is from another TV. Maisy & McQueen then find a model of a Satellite and argue what it is. They then find an advertisement thinking it's a tour guide. The Two then find a paper that you write down the future, Maisy draws a person with a gun shooting someone who is surrendering with cheese while Lightning writes "Everyone will be subscribed to Pewdiepie, Nick Samon, and Golden Saddle" and Signs the paper at the end. Maisy and LIghtning meetup and the find Mater and go home. Characters * Tow Mater * Lightning McQueen * Maisy Mouse * DMC 12 Brown (Mentioned Only) * Cyril (Mentioned only) * Sarge (Most likely off-camera filming) Trivia * The Episode is similar too what a "Shopping Fancy Fun 2" would be. * The Scene where they go to Mcdonald's is a reference to the first Shopping Fancy Fun when they go to Mcdonald's, They even call it " Mc-doughne-aled's ". ** The Scene where they talk about the door handle missing on Mcdonald's is a reference too "Do-it-Yourself Mr. Bean" where Mr. Bean Removes the Door handle to his apartment. * Photos are shown at the end of; Maisy Looking at an emergency fire exit, Maisy on the Tram, The Gang on the Tram, Maisy on the end of a fake surfboard and Maisy in front of a picture of a beach.